vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond
Desmond is a street samurai and ex-soldier from the Mars mega-corporation's armed forces. He is a post-human from being in a genetically modified soldiers program as a child. He carries around the digitized mind of his dead girlfriend A.L.Ex.. Always carrying her cybernetic brain with him at his hip, she means the world to him. Recently making his way to Savior City, he find himself in its slums called Callous Row. Origin Desmond Thomas “Geist” Geistman was the only child of a poor family. At the age of six his parents traded him in to pay off their debts to the Mars-corporation. After testing him for compatibility, Mars decided to use him as a test subject in their newly founded Spartacus Program, a program to genetically modify soldiers to improve their combat performance. He got transferred to the laboratory of Professor Alvin Monorock, one of Mars's leading scientists. As the only non adult test subject he grew up isolated from other children in his age, until the daughter of Prof. Monorock, Alexandra, started visiting her father in the laboratory on daily bases. During his time in the lab Desmond grew extremely close to her up to the point where he developed romantic feelings for her. At the age of 17, 11 years after him joining the Spartacus Project, Desmond got assigned to an elite Mars force and deployed for the very first time. When he left, he confessed to Alexandra and she promised him to wait for him until he comes back from deployment. After 3 years of active duty he finally manages to return to the lab and confesses to Alexandra once again, which tells him that she also had feelings for Desmond for a very long time. But their time together is relatively short, because soon after they reunite, Alexandra gets murdered to take revenge upon Desmond. Professor Monorock used Alexandras dying body to create A.L.Ex., an A.I. that contained all the data from her brain. Desmond decides to hide her with the help of a former comrade, Lynn, who he met in military service and who just recently returned from a deployment to Callous Row. She proposes to Desmond to hide in Callous Row and sends him to the city with a message for her friend Dr. Universe. History TBA Trivia *From his genetic engineering he is able to recover from wounds that would kill most other people. *His enormous sword model is based on Cloud Strife's Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII. It's possible his ex-soldier backstory is inspired by Clouds as well. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/shmoodleinc Gallery Arca Dec 28th 2019 4 Desmond (Shmoodle).jpg|Desmond on a guided tour. A.L.Ex. on his hip. Arca Dec 28th 2019 3 Desmond (Shmoodle) pats guidebot.jpg|Desmond pats GU1D3-B0T Arca Dec 28th 2019 8 Bethanys new shop, Eros (JayPsychotic) Desmond (Shmoodle) and Johnny Tax-1 Taxi(Hundera).jpg|Introduced to Bethany in her shop. Arca Dec 28th 2019 37 Desmond (Shmoodle).jpg|Showing identification. Callous Row Alex on Desmonds hip.jpg|A.L.Ex. at Desmonds hip. Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 1 Faye and Rook meets Desmond and Alex.jpg|Desmond and A.L.Ex. meets Faye. Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 10 Desmond and his Broadsword.jpg|Desmond's broadsword. SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 7 Desmonds broadsword.jpg|Desmond and Rook SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 10 Desmond vs Big Conk.jpg|Fighting Big Conk in the Callous Row battle arena. SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 11 Big Conk vs Desmond.jpg|Fighting Big Conk in the Callous Row battle arena. SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 18 Desmond.jpg Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 16 Desmond.jpg Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans